


Kiss and Run

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “So basically, what you’re saying is Bucky Barnes kissed you, you pulled a Rory Gilmore, thanked him, and then ran like hell all the way here to ask me for advice.” Jemma winced at Skye’s rather straightforward synopsis, but nodded all the same. “You are correct. Now I’m… not entirely sure as to how to proceed?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Run

“So basically, what you’re saying is Bucky Barnes kissed you, you pulled a Rory Gilmore, thanked him, and then ran like hell all the way here to ask me for advice.”

"A who?" Jemma asked confused.

Skye shook her head quickly. “Nevermind that. Is that what you did?”

Jemma winced at Skye’s rather straightforward synopsis, but nodded all the same. “You are correct. Now I’m… not entirely sure as to how to proceed?”

Skye rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air. “Not sure how to proceed…” She said to herself and turned away.

"Skye!"

Skye turned around. “You know damn well how to proceed. You go find that man and mount him like a damn horse.” Jemma gaped, clearly taken aback by Skye’s crude language.

"I will not!"

"Jemma Simmons! First of all, the man clealry has eyes only for you. Second, you can’t pinch an inch off that hot body."

Jemma sighed. “It’s complicated.”

Skye narrowed her eyes and tried to reign herself in. “Do you care about his cybernetic arm?” Jemma shook her head. “His past?” Again she shook her head. “Then it isn’t complicated. I get it, your scared, but you both are mad about each other and I am pretty sure he needs you in his life more then you can imagine.”

For a moment Jemma remained silent, then finally spoke. “Do you think so?”

"I’m positive. Now please go find him and stop this nonsense. I gurantee you he is all full of self doubt and hatred now and the only thing that will help is some sweet lovin’ from his favorite biochemist."

"That’s gross," Jemma said with a wrinkled nose.

"The truth," Skye argued. "Now go."  
————-

The next day Skye entered the lab and Fitz and Jemma both turned to face her. “So?” She asked Jemma pointedly, “How did it go?”

Jemma looked up, mouth parted and eyes wide. She turned to look at Fitz who stared on in confusion and then back at Skye.

The panic and embarassment was clear and Skye smiled slowly. “Jemma, you naughty thing.”


End file.
